charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Wattersonfamily, as she's the only one who can recognize Gumball in his mother's wedding dress in the episode "The Dress." Despite being only four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin. Appearance Anais is a cute and very pretty small pink rabbit with a white tail. She resembles her father, Richard, but she is much shorter in stature, and has a more feminine appearance. The inside of her mouth is darker pink and her tongue is light pink, and her nose is red like her older brother Gumball. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. She is one of the only Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. In Season 2, her design changes. Her skin is lighter now, her size is bigger, almost reaching Darwin because her head and body are bigger, and she looks more grown up, as her bucktooth appears seldom. When she is in pajamas, she wears pink onesie footless pajamas with a bunny silhouette on the front, white cuffs and collar. In Season 3, Anais's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of her family. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers, and instead goes to a junior kindergarten class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from being vaporized by Bobert in his combat form. Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family, aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework, and making their breakfast, as said in "The Responsible." Due to her young age, however, she is prone to occasionally acting childish, and still has stuffed animals. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down, she instead grew furious, and kicked her suitcase out the window. Also, in "The Vacation," Richard hugged her to protect her, and she violently attacked him, thinking he was a monster. Infantile Tendencies Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy, and her extreme enthusiasm for the "Daisy on Ice" show. She also knows how to manipulate others by looking cute, as proven in "The Quest." Trivia * In "The Responsible," it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. However, that may have stopped in "The Prank," as she was not in the episode, and Gumball and Darwin made their own cereal. * In some preview pictures, she has whiskers like the rest of her family, but in the show, she doesn't. This was likely a late change that the creators made for an unknown reason, possibly to make her look younger or cuter. * Her name has two different pronunciations in the show: it's usually pronounced according to the name's French origin ('An-ni-ese'), but is occasionally pronounced according to English phonetics ('An-ni-is') instead, usually by Darwin and Granny Jojo. * Anais has been seen acting dumb four times in the series: in "The Goons," Gumball teaches her how to be dumb; in "The Job," she becomes dumb when she switches heads with Gumball; in "The Authority," when she becomes a "Richard"; and in "The Castle," where she actually wanted to be dumb on Saturday. * At the end of "Halloween," her body is possessed by Darwin, while she possessed Gumball's body. * Anais, like her mother, seems to have anger issues, as seen in "The Quest," "The Kiss," "The Tape," and the Elmore Stream-It video "Annoying Brother." * Anais is based on and named after creator Ben Bocquelet's younger sister, Anais Bocquelet, who works as a computer programmer for EA Games. * It is unknown if she has her own room, but it is shown that she sleeps on the top bunk in her brothers' room, as in "The World" and "The Password." The only mention of her having her own room is in "The Date." * In "The Castle," she did not wear her dress and socks. She wore pink pajamas with a white bunny silhouette on the chest, white cuffs and collar, and is barefoot. However, she was shown with the dress and socks as an error. * In "The Vacation," it is shown that Anais may have inherited Nicole's fighting skills. * She resembles Panini from Chowder. * No one listens to her because she is only four. Credit * The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki Category:Female Category:Rabbit Category:Mascots Category:The Wattersons Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:The Amazing World of Gumball characters Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Pink Category:Omniscient Category:Cute characters Category:Smart characters